Dina's Thrill, Dino's Hazard
by Best Medic
Summary: Dina was told she was a gifted girl back home, so she went to an island full of Fighters with her childhood friend Todd to achieve her dream; to become a Champion. But things aren't seem to be bright after meeting this boy.
1. Start of an Adventure

Flying through the air was a helicopter. It soared in the air without disturbance from the winds or the chilly altitude. As it continues flying through the wind while carrying the passengers who couldn't contain their excitement into their destination.

"I can't believe we're going be Fighters!" A teen exclaims excitedly. He wore a beige pith hat over his chestnut-color hair, decent skin tone and build. He wore green clothes.

"Calm down Todd." Todd's sky-blue eyes stared back.

""Calm down"?! Do you not remember who's on the island?!" Todd threw his hands in the air. "Joe freakin' Wildwest!"

His charming companion/best friend smiled at the specific memory. After all who wouldn't have a crush on the champion. It's like eating a banana instead of finishing the inside.

Adjusting her light golden blond side ponytail, she had a very nice light peach skin complexion, her light amber eyes reflecting the ocean. She wore a modest blue baggy jumpsuit, underneath were sport shorts and shirt.

 **"If you look ahead, you'll see your new home of a Fighter."** The pilot announced as the two looked ahead with sparkles.

 **"Welcome to Ribula Island."**

* * *

As soon as the helicopter touched down, Todd instantly leaps off with Dina trailing behind, instantly deciding to gain a lead on exploring.

Crashing into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" Oh no!

"I'm so sorry! This was the first time being here! I was just excitedー"

"Calm down, I'm not mad." Todd looked at the person, soaked teen.

He possessed the most outrageous hair he ever saw! Spiky blue hair with a red band goggle on top. A light tan skin tone, and his eyes being a deeper shade of amber. He wore a similar jumpsuit to Dina's, but orange. Underneath seems to be diver suit.

 _'Another huge zipper! Is this the current trend?'_ Todd glance at the red zipper.

"Oi you there?" The guy snapped his fingers.

"Sorry you were saying?" Todd scratches the back of his neck embarrassingly.

"I said be careful and don't eat random stuff on the ground, Todd." He smirks deviously before walking away. "Go straight for registration."

"Okay..." Todd raised an eyebrow, wait how did he know his name?

"Todd don't run off like that!" Dina shouted, running towards him with an angry face.

"Sorry! I was extremely excited, and I bump into someone!" Todd struck his hands together.

Dina began scolding him with lengthy details full of disappointment before they enter the building.

"Hello! Are you two getting your Fighters License?" The Receptionist asked. She had a brown high ponytail and nice skin complexion while wearing a scarlet uniform with a red visor.

"Yes ma'am. My name is Dina, and this is Todd." Dina introduced.

"Hello." Todd greeted enthusiastically, looking around the room.

"To get the Fighter license you have to first pass the test." She chimed.

The two instantly pale at the thought of doing a test.

"Don't worry, kids shouldn't worry about those writing examinations, it's cleaning fossils!" The Receptionist giggled.

"More new fighters." Another female staff chimed. She had brown hair with her ponytail resting on her shoulder, brown kind eyes, and fair complexion. She wore a altered version of the staff uniform with mostly green, that snug her huge bust.

"H-Hello." Todd stammered with a faint blush, Dina roll her eyes.

"Greetings Dina and Todd, my name is Stella. So right this way, please." Stella escort them to a room. "Welcome to the Cleaning Room. This is the cleaning machine. It carves fossils out of their rocky prisons. And then this machine revives vivosaurs from the fossils."

"That's some pretty high-tech stuff!" Todd exclaimed.

"Yes, we try staying up to date. As such, these machines may be a bit different from what you're used to." Stella scratches her cheek sheepishly.

 _'I've seen equipment pale-in-comparison to here.'_ Dina hummed unamusingly.

Stella began instructing how to carve out the fossil, Dina and Todd listen carefully while presenting her a odd look at her choice of words.

This is what she wanted, the excitement that can fill her heart and dream!

"Furthermore, you have 90 seconds."

* * *

"Are you coming or what? I don't want to miss getting some rare fossils." Todd chirped, standing in front of the entrance. The two finished their test in which Todd almost failed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" Dina replied, running over to the boy. _'That was easy. Wonder why Todd was struggling with it?'_ She put her arms on the wooden fence that gave the two an overall view of their first site.

The site was huge! Majority of the site was taken by a huge body of crystal clear water, but shallow to see the bottom of the lake. Surrounding it was a lush forest that was blocked by fences to make sure nobody went to far.

"Hello! Can we interest you with an interview?" The two turn to see a report going on in which recognize the reporter, they had seen her a few time on tv during the Vivosaur quiz show back home.

"I see nothing wrong with it." A boy their age stated, flicking his long white locks. His shiny yellow eyes, perfect pale skin that shimmer in the light. He wore a red tailcoat jacket.

So dreamy...

"Earth to Dina are you there?" Todd waved, it been a few minutes already. The test was probably catching up to her.

"Ah! Look it's Joe Wildwest!" Todd screamed.

"Where?!" Dina looked around before glaring at him.

"Scary!" Todd felt her piercing gaze digging his soul. In response he curl away from her.

"Thanks Todd for getting me out of daze. Let's get digging." Dina walked away with a huff as Todd went ahead of her again.

As she ascend down the hill, she trigger her Sonar which irritate her, god the screen was small, and dug herself some fossils at the lake.

At the same planted some magnetic rock for other Fighters.

While grinning like a sly raptor, she approach Todd and the boy...

"Hey! What say you and me have a good old-fashion Fossil Battle?!" Todd said. "You know that exciting feeling you get when you meet a tough Fighter? Well I have it! If you like Fossil Battles, and you know that feeling. So let's have some fun!" Smooth Todd, real smooth.

In response, he shake his head with an amuse smile. "Please go amuse yourself elsewhere. I don't have the time to waste on the likes of you two."

 _'Hey buddy, you're only talking to Todd here.'_ Dina continue smiling with a tick mark.

""Let's have fun"? "Excited feeling"? Such disgusting treacle is enough to make my porridge come out!" He spat with his expression mimicking like he ate a sour lemon before sighing. "But if you wish to battle me, come to my standing in the tournament."

"Easy." Dina stated.

"Then again, you probably don't have the skills to emerge, now run along with your sad Vivosaur." He tried shooing them away.

Todd looked a bit angry, while Dina look like she was ready to kick his ass off the island. Then most likely go hunt him.

"I think you're just a chicken! Baawk! Bawk! Bawk!" Todd mocked while flapping his arms.

"You snowcone." Dina join in, triggering the boy.

"Very well. If it will keep you two from stalking me in the future... once I show you a true Fossil Battle is like, you can run home and tell mommy all about it." His gaze harden, pulling out two medal.

 ** _Todd vs. Rupert_**

Soon the two toss their medal.

Surprisingly Todd's Vivosaur was a Stego waving its tail slowly.

Rupert's Vivosaur was a large brown theropod, it looked menacing already bearing its fang at its opponent, a yellow singular horn on top of its head. Adjacent to it was another large theropod, but with a cloudy gray scale color with spikes coming off its head.

Dina shuddered at its red sclera and yellow iris.

"I'll take first attack! I end my turn." He stated making the two fall dramatically.

"That's it? Oh well, Stego! Spike Tail!" Todd commanded.

Stego swirl around trying to wack Raja, but miss as Raja went back into its position.

"Come on Todd you can do this!" Dina cheered.

"You're Vivosaur won't last long. After this attack you're finish." Rupert stated. "Raja Fang!"

Raja rear its head back and open its jaw widely revealing the knife-like teeth before snapping on Stego causing it to yelp in pain reverting into its medal form from a single hit.

Todd collapsed on his knees before crying tears of sorrow.

"I lost... I lost a lot!" He cried while Dina look away.

"Truly pathetic. Are you even paying attention to the elemental type of your Vivosaur?" Rupert snark.

"...Elemental type?" Todd look at them.

 _'Todd you can't be serious.'_ Dina facepalm listen in Rupert's explanation, it was plain and simple.

Vivosaur are categorized into five elements or Rupert words; elemental type: Fire, Earth, Air, Water, and Neutral.

"...Excluding Neutrals, all types hold an advantage and a weakness against other types. An example would be Raja inflict greater damage to Stego since it is Air and Raja is Earth." Rupert chimed, pulling down a chart of their vivosaurs in position. "Additionally vivosaurs also have advantage with their range. My Mapo and Raga are well suited for Close-Range-class while your Stego suits Mid-Range-class." For a cold guy, he seem nice enough to lecture them.

"In the end, I still crush you." Nevermind.

Taking a step forward, Dina flash her medal at him only to stare at her disappointed.

"Have you not seen your friend defeat? Regardless what you have, or done, I would still crush you." Rupert brush his clothes. "If I must, I'll be taking my leave." He left.

"What a jerk!" Todd screamed before sulking into his little world.

"Don't listen to him Todd, I'm sure you win next time." Dina encourage hoping it will bring the green lad spirit up. "Now let's get some fossils to build our arsenal before the match."

The two separate in finding more fossils and soggy shoes.


	2. Rank up

**This part is gonna suck so bear or just glance at my story. I wouldn't be surprise if someone went out to point something how wrong this story is or how short it is. Yes I know it is short, it been a long time since I made a new chapter and I saw it in my Doc Manager somehow not posted yet.**

* * *

Upon entering the Common Room, Todd couldn't help but feel nervous for his first ever match and he had to win to make it an even ratio.

Who was he kidding, his opponent was none other than Dina, his best friend.

Clenching his stomach, he could feel his stomach churning from the butterflies, or the food he bought. Pretty sure it was close to being expire.

He felt everyone staring at him making him sweat and feel the bite of the wind.

"Hey there nervous!" A guy walked up to him casually with a small grin.

"Yeah, a bit though." Todd lied through his teeth, shaking like a leaf.

"Well loosen up will you because this is just the start to your journey." He laughed like he seen this kind of reaction before.

Todd couldn't help chuckle before joining him.

"Are you laughing at me punk?!" The guy growl making Todd shake his head. "Just kidding."

"Thanks dude I think that's what I need the whole time. Also nice costume." With that the guy left.

"It's a uniform!" He shouted over at the door.

"Tell yourself that in the mirror!" He joked resulting the man to flip him off.

"Geez what did you do this time?" Dina appeared scaring the life out of him.

"Nothing, just made a new friend." Todd responded with a confident grin. "So you ready?"

Dina nodded.

 _ **"Please welcome our new rookies, Dina and Todd!"**_

The two enter the colosseum-like arena mesmerize by the amount of people cheering towards them.

 _ **"Whoa, Nellie! I'm Ty Ranno, and with me as always is Trip Cera."**_

On the Mammoth Vision Video Screen was two vivosaurs as announcers, one was a cute adventurous reddish-pink, cartoon T-rex with a star on his forehead, while the other one looked like a nerdy yellow skin triceratops with swirly glasses and a red bow tie.

 _ **"And we'll be your announcers for EVERY Fossil Battle!"**_ Trip Cera hyped.

 _ **"You can count on us for expert commentary and witty repartee."**_ Ty Ranno gave a little fist pump.

 _ **"Like when I yell a lot, Ty? OH YEAH!"**_ Trip Cera yelled.

 ** _"Like that, my friend. But now let's get to the match!"_ **Ty Ranno shouted, getting the crowd to cheer louder than ever.

"Go Stego! Goyle!" Todd shouted, not wanting to let the audience get bored any longer.

Two vivosaurs appeared, Stego looking ready to rumble, and adjacent to it was his new Vivosaur grunting. It was mostly purple and almost similar to an Ankylo with red spikes and a spiked club tail.

"Go Raja! Dimitre! Tricera!" Dina called out. One Fire Vivosaurs, one Water Vivosaur, and one Earth Vivosaur.

Taking in front was something he was already familiar with; Raja, behind it was the two vivosaurs, Tricera the medium blue ceratopsian glaring at them, and lastly was Dina's very first and prized Vivosaur, Dimitro.

Dimitro was a red sailed four-legged Vivosaur, its large yellow iris and black slit pupil staring at him with hunger like the rogue Vivosaur. He shouldn't be saying this, but it looked lively, very lively.

"I'll go!" Dina declared.

 _ **"And Dina have taken first turn!"**_ Trip Cera point out.

 _ **"I spy a Vivosaur with an LP Steal skill. Shame that it's useless for first turn!"**_ Ty Ranno remarked.

"Let's go! Raja Fang!" Oh boy...

Raja charge towards Stego before rearing its head back before clamping its large jaw on his Stego.

Stego stagger back a bit shaking off the blow with a few heavy huff. Seems like Stego was holding on like a champ, good.

"Raja what's wrong?!" He saw Dina looking worried, her Raja upper gum was bleeding a bit.

 _ **"Oh! That's gotta hurt! Raja has been hit by Stego Auto Counter! Looks like he need a dentist!"**_ Trip Cera comment.

"Damn don't have any more FP." Dina click her tongue. "I end my turn."

"A-Alright let's go!" He fumbled his word as he loosen up a bit. "Okay! Let's see... Stego Spike Tail Dina's Tricera!"

Stego nodded before running towards the Water Vivosaur and swung its spike tail sending Tricera on its leg before it revert back to its medal.

 _ **"Oh! Todd has gotten the first KO by a critical hit! As such Tricera energy has added Dina's power!"**_ Ty Ranno stated causing Todd to smile and ending his turn.

Staring back at Dina expecting an acknowledging smile, he frown a bit seeing her dead expression.

"Let's go, Dimetro! Dimetro Whirl at Goyle for Tricera!" Dina barked with no hesitation.

Dimetro roared and lunge towards Goyle and swirl his body like a sword at the purple Vivosaur. Resulting Goyle to cry in pain reverting into its medal.

 _ **"Here comes the FP Absorb skill! Stealing 20 FP from Todd!"**_

"Raja Bite!" Raja open his maw once more as Todd saw the familiar lose and blinked.

Darkness filled his vision before he knew it, he blacked out.

"That was a great battle, Todd." Dina said, grinning like its her birthday.

"Huh?" Todd shake his head. "What were you saying?"

"Nevermind." She sighed.

Before Todd could bring the topic back again, Stella approach the two with her usual mother-like smile. Too creepy if you ask him.

"Congratulations. You're through to the second round." She popped the confetti popper all over Dina. "But hold your head up high, Todd. That was a fine effort from you both. Anyway, Dina this is for you. It's your prize for clearing Round 1."

Dina receive a Time Plus prize pack.

"Time Plus is a valuable item that extends the cleaning time by 30 seconds. Each one is good for a single use. If you need more, you can purchase them at any shop." Stella said. Wait we have a shopping area? Awesome!

Dina then felt something in her pocket vibrate as she pulled out her liscense revealing her Fighter Level changed from 1 to 2. That was cool, her ID was advance as well.

"Your Fossil Level is now higher thanks to the battle. When rising in battle your maximum FP and FP recharge both increase. It's vital for the cup, but you can also earn them from different means." Stella explained. "Now If I must, I have deadlines to finish." She sulk to her office.

"I see that you manage to do well..." Todd and Dina instantly groan at the familiar voice.

This is gonna be a long day and it haven't been two days yet.

* * *

Before she could call it a day, Stella checked the Treasure Lake to make sure nobody was entering the site during night time in case someone tried something illegal. The last time she was here, let's just say she was traumatize for lacking both a partner and innocence.

Then slowly her cheeks bloom at the memory causing her to shake herself out of that trauma.

"Nothing strange so far." Stella muttered, flashing her flashlight around the area before heading to a well-known hotspot for sketchy activity. Inside Treasure Lake's prized skull.

Upon entering the structure or skull, she quickly noted the footprints on the floor as she brush her hand on it. It was still wet meaning the footsteps were fresh, and the smell that linger in the air was hasn't dissipated.

"Go! Camera!" Stella threw her metal out of the skull.

A large Sauropod appeared with its boxy, short-snouted skull. It had a cream color osteoderms with gentle pink and orange flower designs from its back all the way to its tail.

Sensing its master in danger, Camera sweep its tail across the lake revealing two shadows jumping over the attack.

"Show yourself!" Stella shine her flashlight at the intruder, they were Vivosaur, Rogue Vivosaur.

A flightless bird with a large beak and thick legs stood beside a large long neck turtle; Tryma and Pendem.

Both Vivosaur bicker amongst each other before roaring at Stella. Tryma rush towards Stella and try to smash her head in with its beak, only for Camera to stomp right in front of its track sending it back to its friend.

 _'They have the element advantage over my Camera, I'm kinda wishing I brought my other metals.'_ Stella bit inside her cheek watching with calculating eyes. "Just my luck they're both high Rank."

Sensing her fear, Tryma once again charge, but this time towards Camera and kick up the dirt towards Camera eyes dealing damage from the bits of sharp stones and gravel.

"Camera calm down!" Stella commanded fruitlessly, watching her Vivosaur enrage expression appear, kicking and flailing around causing her to jump away from being crush to death.

Pendem gave a lazy menacing smirk at the interaction as it lurk its head towards Camera and crunch down its flesh, clearly savoring the scream just by looking at its eyes.

"Camera calm down and use Fickle Goddess!"

Camera calm down as it roar to the sky with a glow and sparkles around it as a blue glow took place gaining the defence up effect.

With her turn ended, Camera with its anger gone went back to normal, but with a glare.

Apparently Pendem was the leader as it said something to Tryma who gave a nod as it screech causing blue flames to appear around Pendem giving it the Enflame boost before exhausting itself. Next Pendem went in its shell and spin attack Camera with a critical hit! Camera rear back from the impact, hanging its neck low signalling Stella that it was low on LP.

"This is bad..." Stella bit her thumb, she can take down one, but what's stopping the other to defeat Camera and get her, she can't outrun one of them.

Then out of nowhere two fists rocket into the Rogue Vivosaur causing them back to their original state and Stella to stare blankly.

"Oh, what now." She said bitterly, not liking whoever barge in her fight.

Large red beady eyes and someone in front of it was something she saw before they disappear into the darkness.

"I didn't need your help, but I appreciated it." Stella huffed, not liking someone interrupting her fight but inside she was kinda glad this person save her at the same time break a bit of her pride.

Blue and goggles was what she could tell. Her _Hero_.


End file.
